The present invention relates to wireless headsets for mobile telephone devices and, more particularly, to a wireless headset having a user-configurable function button which is configurable through an on screen interface of an associated mobile telephone device.
Wireless headsets are known that communicate via a wireless, e.g., radio frequency (RF), interface with a similarly enabled mobile telephone device. Such headsets function as the audio input and output mechanism for the mobile device and are advantageously used in situations where a user wishes talk using the mobile device in hands-free fashion, unencumbered by a wired or cabled connection between the mobile device and the headset. Commonly, headset devices include one or more switches or buttons for controlling operation of the headset and/or the mobile device. Because of size constraints, the number of buttons on such headset devices and the number of functions tend to be limited and any programmable buttons that may be provided tend to be difficult to program.
The present disclosure contemplates a new and improved wireless headset apparatus and method which overcome the above-referenced problems.